


Sharing With Loved Ones

by hyunbiased



Series: Sharing With [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunbiased/pseuds/hyunbiased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted from ff.net from 2012</p><p>Kaldur has an unusual conversation with Garth and Tula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing With Loved Ones

Kaldur was surprised when M'gann telepathically alerted him that he had visitors. Curiously, he made his way to the Zeta Beam, not sure who the plural visitors would be.

His heart constricted painfully as he saw Tula and Garth, standing side by side looking nervous at the scrutiny from M'gann and Superboy. M'gann was chattering in her normal friendly way, but Kaldur could tell that the rudimentary English the two knew was struggling to keep up with the energetic Martian.

"Garth, Tula," Kaldur greeted, stepping into the room. M'gann stopped talking and both Atlanteans looked to Kaldur with open relief.

"Kaldur'ahm! How good it is to see you," Tula cried in Atlantean.

"King Orin allowed us to transport here once we explained the situation," Garth clarified.

"And what is the situation?" Kaldur asked.

The two shared a glance. "May we speak to you away from the others?" Garth asked hesitantly.

Kaldur nodded and excused them with the explanation of a trip to the beach to show them a sunset from the surface.

The three walked in a tense silence out of the base and to the small but beautiful beach the team used for recreation. Kaldur settled in the sand and asked "So?"

The others sat next to each other but not touching, both directly facing Kaldur.

Tula noticed Garth's hesitation and spoke up, "Garth and I have been discussing our situation since your departure. We have come to an agreement and are hoping that you will accept."

"What is this agreement?"

"First, I have feelings for both Garth and you. I have known this for a long time but Garth remained while you left," Tula explained and Kaldur's heart twinged again.

Now Garth spoke up, "I also came to a realization, but this occurred after you left and only once Tula confronted me." He took a steadying breath and Tula placed a hand on his arm for support. "I have feelings for Tula, as is apparent, but it seems that I also have feelings for you."

The two gripped hands and waited nervously for Kaldur's reaction.

"You mean to say that you both have feelings for me?" At their nod he continued, "What did you hope to gain by telling me this?"

Tula once again took the lead, "We know that you have feelings for me. You made that clear in your last visit. But is there any possibility that you might feel anything for Garth?"

Surprise coursed through Kaldur. He looked at his best friend. Garth and Kaldur had grown up together in the orphanage, one an abandoned outcast due to his violet eyes, the other an orphan. The two had never discriminated or teased each other for their respective social deficiencies. When they both were chosen for the Conservatory of Sorcery they were happy that they would be able to spend their years of training together.

But Tula had come along and her vibrant and open personality had drawn them both in. It had brought a distance between the two that had never existed before.

But what were Kaldur's actual feelings? He had long ago realized that he found Garth just as, if not more, physically appealing than Tula. Those same violet eyes that sentenced him to a nearly loveless childhood were striking when compared with his silken hair.

Emotionally, Kaldur still considered Garth to be the person he was closest with. Even his close friendship with Red Arrow was not on the same level of intimacy that Kaldur and Garth shared.

Kaldur recalled the panic he had whenever Garth had made a mistake in their fight with Black Manta. He had attributed it to worry over a friend, but when compared with his worry for the members of the Team on each mission it was a very different reaction.

Right now Kaldur met Garth's violet eyes and a warm feeling welled up inside him. "Yes. I do possess feelings for Garth as well."

Tula and Garth both sighed in relief. Tula began to talk again, "With that clarified, we were wondering if you would like to be in a relationship with both of us?"

Polyamorous relationships, while not the norm, did occur in Atlantis. Kaldur lost little time in reaching forward and taking the free hands of his two fellow students, forming a circle. His smile provided all the answer needed.

As the sky turned precisely the color of Garth's eyes, Kaldur kissed Tula briefly but sweetly before hesitantly pressing his lips to Garth's lips for the first time. Both kisses caused his heart rate to sky rocket and he watched Tula and Garth kiss with a growing smile. The three reclined in the sand, limbs shifting to find comfortable positions.

A summons for a training session interrupted the loving moment, but Tula and Garth understood. They both gave him enthusiastic goodbyes and extracted promises for visits to Atlantis. The three made their way inside and Kaldur hurried to the other heroes while his loves teleported back to Atlantis.

Kaldur struggled to keep his thoughts away from his newfound happiness throughout the session, but a few well-executed hits from Black Canary got his mind back in the moment. He had a relationship now, he could think about them whenever he wanted.

This was the start of a new beginning for all of them, he just had to tell everyone first.


End file.
